Being a drummer is
by Dexterthecaterpiller
Summary: What being a drummer in my band means.
1. Chapter 1

Being a Drummer is:

Getting away with things because you're in the back of the room

Being able to eat candy and not mess up your instrument

Relaxing, and/or writing things when the sucky trumpets have to do a measure by themselves

Trying to steal the book of poetry Elliot has…and suspecting that you have something to do with it

Rolling your eyes at the saxophone player who shows off all the time

Listening to the rest of the band when you play when you're not supposed to

Claiming you're the coolest part of the band

Proving that claim true

Looking at the two popular people there and wondering, "How the heck did that happen?"

Cringing at concerts when the other drummers do the wrong tempo

Arguing over who it was that was playing too loudly

Dressing like a Gothic person just to scare the two preps

Still sitting at the back of the room when there is a movie playing and you can sit where you want

Being able to sit in the really cool squeaky chair

Laughing hysterically when your band director makes fun of the saxophones with a sound similar to yyyAAAT!

Snorting in the middle of said laughter

Calling your friend (who is a flute) a sexy elf across the room during band practice

Flipping your tuba friend (who goes to your church) off because the teacher can't see you

That's all for this chapter, bye!


	2. I return!

Being a drummer:

Part two:

Being a drummer is...

Catching the stand the show-offy saxamaphone (hehe) player knocks over without even looking up

Threatening to hit him with it if he does it again

Actually getting Elliot's book for a breif second- nothing about you yet

Humming Green Day tunes under your breath because nobody hears you

Hitting people with sticks, mallets, the hammery thing you hit the chimes with... Whatever we can get our hands on. Be very afraid of a girl with a bass drum mallet

Wearing arm socks when you play... Okay, anybody can do that, but only I do!

Falling asleep

Being asked, "Why are you playing snare?"

Still playing snare when he asks you to play bass drum.

Him knowing you were the one playing because it sounds good.

Getting your yearbook signed by your band director.

Only going out or thinking about going out with trombones

Falling asleep during the movie Stomp Out Loud- you've seen it fifteen times

Only having friends that are flutes.

Stupid Preppie McGee stopping during a song to apply lip gloss

Calling your friend a band geek while at a concert when other grades play

You and said friend (Okay, I lied, she was a clairinet.) hitting and hurting each other durning the concert

Being lucky and hitting her in the elbow with yours right when the applause starts

Her screaming very loud so it sounds like somebody's getting laid in the back of the audotorium.

Always asking your director, bells (now we play xylophone, though) or drums before class

Losing your music

Finding your music in Elliot's poetry book with your name written on it with hearts around it

Being told to highlight parts of the peice you don't know, and highlighting the whole sheet

Getting a sign from God while doing sightreading... the phone rang so you got an extra three minutes to read the peice through

Nobody threatening you because they fear that you will lock them in the pecussion closet

Accidentally locking yourself in the percussion closet (that was embarassing)

Nobody questioning you when you hit them with flying sticks, and/or mallets just for fun

Practicing on your legs until they are bruised

Never listening- and look where we are now!

Playing many, many, many different instruments

Arguing over who gets to play timphani

Having 'sword' fights with your friends

Daydreaming

Grape underwear (Don't ask... Okay, do.)

Stealing somone else's sticks when someone steals yours

Doing a little dance when you make it to symphonic band

Letting the prep think that Elliot is the problem

The only reason you don't look forward to band next year is because none of your friends are in percussion section

A child yelling, "I WANT MY MOMMY!" when the concert band finishes the peice at a concert

Getting unbearably hungry during band because band is your class before lunch. 


	3. Vaffle Housen Waffle House

Part 3

Having one note at the beginning of the year... and having about twenty at the end

Being very happy when you realize you are going back soon

Talking, passing notes, whatever we want to

Millions of inside jokes

Barely being able to remember what the heck you did all year, but remembering slightly

Cringing when you find out that the preppy tuba player makes symphonic, too

Cleaning up after the older percussionists because they won't do it themsleves

Getting out tons of instruments only to not play at all

Feeling bad when your best friend gets concert

80 of your friends are in band- including your boyfriend

Laughing about the words Fellow Duck and what would happen if you switched the first two letters.

Trying to play your best friend's flute when you go to her house to spend the night

Being the best band in the state! Yeah!

Your flute friend Chrissy stalking a flute playing dude in Seventh (Well, now eighth) grade. 


End file.
